The invention relates to a plant aid for protecting a young plant, comprising a tube at least partly sideways surrounding a young plant placeable in the plant aid.
Such a plant aid is, for instance, known from international patent publication WO 0000015 for protecting young plants during afforestation.
After planting young plants, losses often occur due to lack of moisture. This is because the young plant has no or hardly any root structures which are able to absorb water from the subsoil, while the plant does lose moisture due to evaporation. In addition, by digging a planting hole, the capillary action of the soil is broken, so that no upward water transport from the subsoil takes place. Of course, the losses after planting the young plants entail extra work, like removing dead plant material and placing new plants.